


Christmas Wishes

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie, Nia and Mickie have a little gift for Charlotte and Natalya.Fluff to the Nth degree.





	Christmas Wishes

The invite to celebrate Christmas with friends was one that Stephanie McMahon had been terrified by in the past, she knew most times it was pity, she had always been alone at this time of year and she hated to show how lonely she was. That had changed a year ago, Mickie James had walked back into her life, sweeping her off her feet in the process and breaking down her guard enough that, when suggested, she accepted Nia into their relationship with fairly little worry, Mickie had promised she would not be left out, and she hadn’t been. Nia had proven gentle, kind-hearted and protective, exactly who she needed. 

Tonight they were taking a present to their friends, Natalya and Charlotte, the two who had been talking for months about wanting, more needing, a third in their relationship, they had tried and failed a few times before now and yet, somehow, they seemed determined that they would find a third.

The present had been settled under the tree before Charlotte and Natalya had much chance to greet them, the girl behaving for once. Charlotte had spared the girl a glance before greeting them all, noting how quietly Stephanie accepted the welcome, smiling but still a little tentative, she couldn’t blame her, this was Stephanie’s first real gathering with friends. Others were sat around, little groups, mostly couples but a few thruples. 

Time passed easily, Charlotte content to sit and play with Natalya’s hair, plaiting it idily as they talked, watching Stephanie curl into Nia’s lap with a small, contented, sigh, Mickie shifting to settle beside her lovers, smiling even as Stephanie’s fingers entwined with her own, kissing her hand lightly in reassurance. 

As people drifted away Charlotte had glanced again at the girl. 

“Is she for us?”

“If you like her?”

The girl’s slim frame had curled into itself the longer she sat, dainty chin tucked into her neck even as she looked down and away, a slight blush coming to her cheeks at the discussion. She was small, petite even, and blonde, although the ends of her hair were a bright pink colour, and her blue eyes danced with mild fear even as Natalya came closer. 

The softness of Natalya’s touch had drawn a soft noise, a near purr, from the girl and Charlotte smiled instantly. 

“She’s perfect... where did you find her?”

“She... came to us for help finding someone to care for her, seems her ex wasn’t too kind...”

Mickie spoke softly.

“As you can tell, she’s a little shy...”

Natalya had smiled at that, gently helping the girl up and leading her to the sofa, settling beside Charlotte again, pulling the girl down gently into her lap, stroking a hand through the girl’s hair gently. 

“She got a name?”

“Alexa...”

The girl spoke, her voice soft, almost timid.

“I’m... Alexa.”

“Welcome home Alexa.”


End file.
